


Hellfire

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, hatekissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toudou had the disadvantage of being caught in snowy terrain. Yukio had the disadvantage of getting smacked onto the ground multiple times. Neither wanted to lose but one was more interested in playing a game than the other. But in the end, as things often go, everything went up in flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Yukio Okumura hit the frozen ground again. It was probably the 18th time the criminal Toudou Saburouta had thrown him. Yukio by then had lost track.

“You’re not even fighting anymore,” Toudou commented.

“Shut up!” Yukio snarled, firing several holy-water filled bullets at the monster’s face in rapid succession. Naturally, they had little effect. Toudou laughed and wiped his face off.

“That was refreshing,” he remarked. “Especially with the wind here…” Toudou started undoing the sash on his trench coat casually.

“What the hell are you doing?” Yukio demanded, sitting up. His head was spinning. Toudou was really taking his time in removing his coat, which gave Yukio a chance to figure out a plan, maybe a trap or something… coming here alone was probably a bad idea in hindsight. Yukio adjusted his glasses as Toudou hung his trench coat on a nearby tree.

“Ah that’s much better. I overheat you know,” Toudou explained. “Hm, now where were we? Oh that’s right, I was killing you.”

“You shouldn’t have given me a chance to collect myself,” Yukio replied with a hint of smugness. He could tell Toudou was working himself extra hard to keep his flames still going in the snowy terrain but didn’t have the right amount of finesse to control his heat properly. Toudou was overheating himself just to stay warm. It was the only strategy Yukio knew worked- overwork Toudou until he burst into flames, then compact the ashes in snow and separate them so he can’t regenerate. The plan was going to work. All Yukio had to do was…

“Maybe you should stay on the ground, I don’t think you can get up,” Toudou remarked, flicking Yukio’s forehead. Yukio went flying back a few meters and skidded across the slick, frozen ground. His glasses were a blurred glitter away; his head spun and his ears were numb. Toudou took a step towards Yukio and the ground cracked. “Oh my, looks like you’re on a lake.”

Yukio sat up again, groping for his glasses. It didn’t look like Toudou was advancing, just sitting there, watching him. Yukio jammed his glasses on his face and looked around. Toudou had a point- it seemed Yukio was sitting on a giant shelf of ice that may or may not have water under it. If Toudou were to step onto the ice, the heat from his body would melt the ice and drag him under, trapping him in an icy prison. A sly smirk crossed Yukio’s face.

“Are you afraid?” he taunted the older man, standing up. Again, Toudou was right; Yukio’s stance was terrible and wobbly. Yukio internally cursed.

“Okumura, if you stay out there you’re going to fall into the ice and drown you know,” Toudou remarked from shore.

“If I go to shore you’ll kill me,” Yukio retorted. Toudou grinned.

“Such choices we have to make, wouldn’t you agree? Maybe I’ll kill you, maybe I won’t. The ice water under your feet won’t make such a distinction,” he pointed out.

“‘Maybe you won’t’ what a stupid thing to say,” Yukio grumbled. The crack was getting closer.

Wait…

Yukio glanced at Toudou again and noticed the man had his one foot on the ice, from where a myriad of cracks were originating.

“Bastard,” Yukio began backing away, heading for the opposite side of the shore. The cracks followed him.

“Aren’t the cracks nice looking? Like lace,” Toudou commented as Yukio scrambled for shore. “Does this mean you’re coming with me?”

“What?” Yukio spat, clambering onto solid, non-crack filled ground.

“You coming to shore with me,” Toudou clarified, reappearing right in front of Yukio. The young exorcist staggered back a bit and slipped, falling to the ground and cracking his head again. “Are you going to join me?”

Yukio opened his mouth to give a resounding denial but his tongue felt numb and his head ached more than that one time he’d accidentally downed a few of Kirigakure’s drinks. His vision was getting blurry again too, even with his glasses on.

How dumb. What a terrible place to die.

Rin’s gonna be mad.

Yukio closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Whether he was in heaven or hell, Yukio didn’t know. What he did know was he could hear music, smooth jazz playing softly from somewhere distant. He felt pleasantly warm and his limbs didn’t really want to move. Yukio was in no hurry to move though, when he twitched a dull ache shot up his torso. He smelled something wonderful, a combination of musk and smoke with a kick of mint that seemed to add to the warmth. Something was touching his head… it felt like a hand maybe? Was he with someone? Yukio carefully lifted his head and opened his eyes.

All thoughts of heaven and hell were banished by the slightly glowing, red eyes of Toudou staring down at him.

Yukio jolted up with a start and tried to scoot back. He felt a bond on his right hand keeping him from moving particularly far, and his throbbing head and torso weren’t helping.

“Yuki, you shouldn’t be moving around so-“

“That’s not my name!” Yukio snapped. “That’s not even close!” Toudou frowned a bit.

“You let that blonde student of yours call you that,” he remarked.

“That’s… how the hell did you know that?” Yukio asked numbly. Toudou gave Yukio a soft smile, looking too gentle.

“I know all sorts of things about you,” he remarked. “After all, you interest me.”

“That’s the creepiest thing I’ve heard today,” Yukio retorted, rubbing his forehead. Only one of his hands was bound, and both of his legs were free. It seemed like Yukio had been wrapped in Toudou’s trench coat, which was still partially on the young man’s lap. The monster that once was an exorcist chuckled at something Yukio had said and rested his chin on his hand, watching.

“But really, you should take it easy. You don’t regenerate like I do,” Toudou commented. “Why are you so uptight anyways?”

“You’re my enemy, that goes without saying,” Yukio retorted, feeling his face. His glasses were gone and he couldn’t tell where they were. Aside from Toudou’s face, he couldn’t make out much of his surroundings.

“We don’t have to be enemies. We could be friends,” Toudou suggested.

“No!” Yukio snapped.

“It’s only a matter of time with you actually… you’re like a time bomb,” Toudou remarked, scooting closer. Yukio pressed against the headboard of the bed.

“You’re wrong,” Yukio informed the man sharply.

“Have I been wrong about anything today?” Toudou wanted to know. Yukio narrowed his eyes and scowled.

“I won’t.” he affirmed.

“You won’t what?” Toudou wondered. “Be my friend? That’s mean,” he reached out and grabbed Yukio’s chin with a gentle yet firm grasp, forcing the boy to look at him. Their faces were getting uncomfortably close, and Yukio could make out Toudou’s freckles even without his glasses.

“Let me go,” Yukio ordered coldly.

“No,” Toudou shook his head. “I think I Like you like this,”

”’Like this’? What’s that supposed to mean?” Yukio’s voice sharpened.

“You’re getting defensive, that’s cute,” Toudou nodded in agreement with himself, as if he was talking to someone else in the room, a third party. For all Yukio knew, he was.

At such a close range, Yukio realized how… hot Toudou was. Like, literally warm. His fingers burned, his chest was like sitting next to a furnace on a chilly day. It was almost uncomfortable, but not quite. Even his bloody eyes reminded Yukio of a fire burning somewhere, a lava flow killing a village.

“Is there something you’d like to say?” Toudou asked softly. They were close enough that anything over a whisper was too loud.

“No,” Yukio replied, managing to keep his tone cold still.

In the back of his head, Yukio knew Toudou was going to kiss him. Not that he intended for the demon to kiss him, or foresaw swapping spit with a traitor in his daily activities, naturally. It was more sort of a gut feeling, as soon as Toudou sat on the bed, that their conversation would take an… unusual route.

Yukio was frozen at first at the warm body pressed against his lips, but his lips absentmindedly parted slightly, encouraging the older man to continue. They fell into a vicious cycle with Toudou pulling Yukio in closer, engulfing him in a cocoon of heat, and Yukio gripping close and gradually kissing with a sort of recklessness only found in teenagers. It hurt and felt wonderful all at once and Yukio hated himself for it.

The two of them managed to pull away after a minute or so, gasping for breath. There were no snappy words, no taunts from Toudou or quips from Yukio only the out of sync gasping of the two uncomfortably close enemies on a creaky bed. Yukio groped around for his glasses again and jammed them on, clearly seeing his situation. He was handcuffed to the bed, half sprawled on Toudou who would have looked more predatory if his cheeks weren’t pink. Without thinking Yukio wet his lips, tasting menthol on them and feeling his face heat up again.

“Well, that was enjoyable,” Toudou remarked finally. Yukio ground his teeth and glared, his eyes flashing. “Oh yes-“ Toudou’s comment was cut off by a disgustingly cheery tone coming from his trench coat. Toudou slid his hand across the article of clothing (brushing against Yukio’s thigh, if it was on purpose or not Yukio couldn’t tell) and pulled out a cell phone. “Yes?”

Yukio knew he should have paid attention to what Toudou was saying over the phone but he focused mostly on getting out of the hand cuff that kept him trapped on the bed with that pervert. Toudou calmly handed Yukio a key while he was still talking on the phone, discussing something about a rendezvous. Yukio didn’t ask. He just took the key, undid his chains and climbed out of Toudou’s lap with only a little grace and dignity.

The floor creaked and groaned as Yukio staggered slightly, searching for his guns. He found one of them on the desk next to a pile of half-melted metal which Yukio assumed was his other gun. There were no bullets, and judging by the lightness of his belt Yukio figured that Toudou had disarmed him completely.

There would be no hope in taking down the man. Yukio came to this realization and backed away from Toudou carefully, keeping an eye on him before making a bolt for the door.

As Yukio had suspected, the hotel was a seedy little thing with a jazz band packing up for the night. Yukio’s head spun and he leaned against a doorway, staring out a window into the pitch black night. Getting around was going to be treacherous with the ice and the wind and…

That’s why Toudou had given Yukio the key.

The bastard knew that Yukio was trapped.

-To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Toudou hung up his phone and fell back onto the bed. It was getting rather difficult to keep from combusting, but if he let his flames out the entire hotel would most likely burn down and Toudou didn’t want that. After all, Yukio was still inside.

Yukio Okumura… that boy was more than interesting.

Pain throbbed on Toudou’s left thigh. The man scowled and reached into his pants pocket, pulling out Yukio’s ring of keys and eyeing them curiously. He’d always heard that Mephisto’s keys gave a pain response if someone stole them but never had any definite proof until now. Toudou smiled softly and hid the keys under the lumpy hotel pillow. While he was at it, he pulled out his trench coat. Yukio’s scent clung to it lightly, something herbal and light. Toudou didn’t really have time to s top and smell his trench coat though, after all Yukio would be back soon. With this thought in mind and a pleasant smile on his face Toudou folded up his trench coat meticulously and set it on the bed. Shortly after this was done the door to his room slammed open.

He looked best when he’d lost his composure, Toudou decided. Yukio’s cold eyes blazed with frustration at Toudou as he stood in the doorway, catching his breath. Toudou smiled calmly.

“Forgot something?” he asked lightly. A look of confusion crossed Yukio’s face. Toudou tipped his head. “Your keys?” he supplied.

Apparently Yukio hadn’t even noticed that his keys were missing.

Needless to say, the look on his face was priceless.

“Yuki I thought you were a genius-“

“Don’t call me that!” Yukio snapped at Toudou.

“Don’t raise your voice at me,” Toudou replied calmly.

“I’ll do what I please monster,” Yukio spat.

“Then I’ll call you what I please. Yuki’s such a fitting name for you too. It’s adorable,” Toudou commented, resting a chin on his hand and crossing his legs. 

For a brief moment Toudou saw it, he saw Yukio’s pupils slit. A deep bubble of excitement formed in Toudou’s chest but quickly fizzled out as Yukio regained control of himself, covering his face with a hand and sighing. He could have sworn her heard the exorcist mumble ‘that won’t help’. Toudou raised an eyebrow.

“How about we play a game,” he proposed.

“What.” Yukio glanced up at Toudou.

“Well, since we’re both stuck in here for a while, I thought we could pass the time with a game,” Toudou shrugged. “Unless you want to spend all evening glaring at me. If you do, that’s fine as well. I don’t get tired of looking at that angry face of yours,”

“…What game?” Yukio demanded his voice clipped and icy. Toudou glanced at Yukio and smiled.

“Your keys are somewhere in this room. Why don’t you try finding them? I won’t attack you, and you can even ask me for help,” Toudou explained, falling back on the bed. The bed gave a groan of complaint. “And when you get tired maybe you can sleep-“

“Like hell I’m going to be sleeping around you. Where would I even sleep?” Yukio grumbled. Yukio and Toudou stared at each other for a moment. “No. That isn’t happening,”

“Suit yourself,” Toudou shrugged, settling onto the bed. He found that being a demon he didn’t really need as much sleep, so staying up and watching Yukio wouldn’t be a problem. Yukio adjusted his glasses and started looking around the room, his eyes sweeping over the cheap and stale-smelling place. He shivered slightly. Toudou was a bit perplexed by the action, but continued watching Yukio out of the corner of his eye as he quickly searched the bedside table, the drawers and closet. He ran a finger through the bible in a drawer and set it aside (although Toudou was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to touch one of those, no matter how ratty it looked). He checked under and behind the television, sneezing at the dust. His sneezes sounded very dignified. He looked in the microwave that looked like it would sooner explode than reheat anything, and in the bathroom. What was most amusing about the exercise was Yukio was avoiding the bed completely. Was he ashamed of what had happened earlier? Toudou ran his fingers across his lips at the memory.

Being a demon was wonderful. Morals or laws or expectations didn’t apply anymore.

“Are they even in here?” Yukio demanded coolly.

“Oh good, you’re questioning things,” Toudou nodded, using the same tone of voice he often did when a student of his would do something exceptional. “Yes, they are,”

“Where?” Yukio asked simply.

“Now now, I can’t just tell you. Keep looking.” Toudou shrugged. “There’s one big place you haven’t even searched yet,”

“And what would that be?” Yukio crossed his arms.

“You’re being difficult tonight,” Toudou sighed. “Must be the head trauma.” Yukio stalked over to the bed and glared, before crouching down and checking under it. “You won’t find them down there,”

“Hm.” Yukio grabbed Toudou’s trench coat and unfolded it, checking the pockets. He reached into one and pulled out a handful of papers containing sensitive information. “Hm, wonder what this could be?”

“Ah ah, can’t let you see that,” Toudou was sitting up rather quickly, grabbing Yukio’s hand. It was so cold…

“Let me go,” Yukio stated his voice still cold like his hands.

“Give me those papers,” Toudou replied.

“Give me my keys,” Yukio countered.

“I can’t give you two things and only get one in return,” Toudou pointed out.

“Letting go of me isn’t giving me something,” Yukio retorted. “I have something of yours, you have something of mine. We trade.”

“But that still leaves me with your hand,” Toudou remarked. “I wonder what you’ll do to get it back,”

“Stop being ridiculous. I thought you were an adult,” Yukio sneered.

“I’m not an adult. I’m a demon,” Toudou replied calmly. Yukio tugged at his hand to try and free it. Toudou tightened his grip on the boy’s hand ever so slightly, increasing the pressure as Yukio tugged harder. “At this rate I’m going to-“

Yukio swung at Toudou before he could finish. The demon calmly caught the other’s hand and sighed.

“Do you want me to kill you here?” he asked Yukio seriously. “That can be arranged. I’ll keep your corpse relatively intact so that your brother can identify it,”

Yukio’s eyes widened and bared his teeth. Toudou could see a trickle of sweat running down Yukio’s face, smell a tang of fear, feel his pulse throbbing in his hands. Toudou pulled Yukio close.

“It’s alright to be afraid you know,” he informed the exorcist softly. “Fear is completely natural. It’s what keeps us alive. But an intelligent young man like you should by no means be a captive to fear, don’t you think?”

“Shut up.” Yukio hissed.

“You’re in no position to be giving orders,” Toudou remarked. For the second time that evening he found himself with Yukio halfway sprawled on his lap, which Toudou didn’t entirely mind. Compared to Toudou’s own body heat Yukio felt cool to the touch.

“Really,” Yukio remarked, putting all of his weight into pushing against Toudou’s hands in an attempt to knock the older man over. Ordinarily such an action would be laughable but Toudou was curious as to where Yukio was going and let himself be pushed back on the bed. Yukio had more ferocity than expected, earning a soft ‘oof’ from Toudou. The young exorcist hovered over Toudou, his eyes dark and triumphant and a slight smirk on his face. “Where are my keys?”

“Now that you have me at your mercy, whatever shall you do with me?” Toudou remarked dryly. Yukio grit his teeth. “Come on, make it interesting, draw some blood… oh wait, you can’t. I have your hands still. Pity-“ Toudou’s sneering was cut off by Yukio kissing him. Not the sort of soft, shy kissing that happened earlier, this was rough and aggressive and intense; it was as if Yukio didn’t need to breathe. Toudou didn’t need as much either, but he let go of Yukio’s hands to free up some oxygen. Toudou faintly noted that his papers fluttered to the floor, an uninteresting footnote to the sensations of Yukio’s mouth against his own, warm and angry. Yukio even bit on Toudou’s lip. Toudou let out a soft noise at the pain in his lip which spurred Yukio to dig his teeth in deeper, drawing blood. The taste of his blood wore away at Toudou’s self control which lead to the demon finally kissing back, licking and sucking and practically devouring Yukio’s mouth. Needless to say, it was a good thing Yukio was keeping the rest of his body as still as possible. The slightest twitch of the boy’s hips would lead Toudou into doing something unfortunate.

Yukio pulled away, his lips red and some blood smeared on the corner of his mouth. He was gasping for air again with a flush creeping across his face like a fire. Toudou licked his lips slowly, making a show of it. He was only faintly aware of the fact the bed was on fire. Yukio didn’t seem to notice either; the two of them hadn’t broken eye contact for several minutes.

The moment was broken when Yukio started coughing violently and Toudou became aware of the smoldering bed.

“Oh how embarrassing,” Toudou remarked, picking Yukio up and getting off of the bed quickly. Luckily the sheets were the only things smoldering, something quickly remedied by Yukio (who seemed eager and reluctant at the same time to climb out of Toudou’s grasp) smothering the flames with Toudou’s trench coat. Toudou sighed softly. He liked that coat.

When the smoke alarm started going off Toudou promptly smashed it.

“I always hated those things,” he remarked with another sigh.

“Why.” Yukio asked quietly.

“They’re annoying, and go off at the stupidest things,” Toudou shrugged. “Like burnt toast”

“Or burning beds,” Yukio muttered Toudou nodded.

“Or burning beds, yes,” he agreed, brushing his fingers against his lips again. It was still difficult to keep from combusting. It seemed Toudou would have to leave the hotel early this night and venture out into the cold, as to not make a scene.

All that left was cleanup.

Toudou’s eyes flickered over to Yukio who was standing next to the bed, still red faced from their earlier adventures but wheezing a bit from the smoke. Toudou approached him, but Yukio pulled away before Toudou could get close. The demon sighed.

“Your keys are under the pillow,” he remarked, picking up his papers, and then his singed trench coat. “I trust that they’re in once piece; a little fire can’t have damaged them,”

“Why are you doing this?” Yukio shouted. Toudou winced a bit at the boy’s harsh (and loud) tone.

“Indoor voices Okumura,” he chided, putting his trench coat back on. “Do I need reasons?”

“Yes you do!” Yukio hissed, lowering his voice slightly. Toudou glanced at Yukio out of the corner of his eye and turned.

“Fine then. It’s because you interest me,” Toudou explained, smacking Yukio across the head firmly. The young exorcist hit the ground with a crack, for the 20th time that evening.


End file.
